


Setsuna

by strawskiss



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Character Death, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawskiss/pseuds/strawskiss
Summary: A fog envelops the battlefield. Standing in the center is a heavily wounded archer who only fights for one thing.





	

It’s a familiar scene, standing back to back with her liege, her thin frame barely able to keep up with the fiery aura of the princess. They’re surrounded, enemies on all sides leaving little room for them to move. Were they in top condition the chances of the two making it out together were high.

But (as she places a hand over the open wound in her side) with the casualties dealt upon her, the chance that even one of them would make it were gradually decreasing. Blood, staining the white cloth of her garment, continued to drip from the wound taking her consciousness with her. Dizzy, lightheaded, nausea, a myriad of conditions swept through the archer’s mind. Placing a palm upon her forehead to ease the pain, Lady Hinoka’s sharp orders gradually began to fade.

_'Setsu… Don’t you… on me…'_

Ah, what was she saying this time? A compliment probably, she had always given her plenty of compliments.

The grip on her bow tightened nocking an arrow from her quiver onto the string. A steady arm points a familiar stance, ingrained in her muscle memory from years of practice as she fires the edge up to the clouds, arching over the battlefield landing somewhere among the smoke and dust.

Ah, she was tired. But she couldn’t stop now. Firing one after another into the distance, the archer pushes through the pain, wincing with every release. She ignores the bewildered looks of her liege as she nocks another one and fires it off.

The barrage of arrows continues as Hinoka’s pleas to cease become more of a whisper. She doesn’t listen. She has a more important task ahead of her.

As if the Gods heard her plea, a figure cuts through the dust and fog emerging from the shadows with a bright grin on his face. One look at the archer and the smile quickly fades, his expression becoming grim. She gives him a glance, a message, that he quickly understands as he grabs their liege by the waist, holsting her up onto his shoulders.

_"Hey! Aza… What… Setsu...’s still… Stop! Put me…"_

He turns to face her once again, the frown from earlier painted over with a thin smile. With a small nod, he runs off with something along the lines of _‘see you later.’_ The screams of the fiery redhead fade into the shadows, disappearing in the dust. She looks in the direction they went, a lonely smile lingering on her lips.

Turning to face the enemies before her with a newfound determination, she picks a fallen arrow notching it onto her bow, drawed and aimed at their heads. The dull glaze in her eyes replaced with a fiery spark - a spark one could say was taken from her liege.

A small breath leaves her body as she closes her eyes. Concentration and focus increased by tenfold. An uncharacteristic smirk replaces her smile as she charges into the fray, her body disappearing like a shadow in the dust.

-

Eyes slowly blink open as the archer awakens, flat on the ground. All that surrounds her is dust as she lifts herself up to look at the scene. An irritating pounding in her head persists, quickly lifting a hand up to ease the pain.

Through the dust and blurred vision, she sees nothing. The enemies are gone, her own self enveloped by the white fog, surrounded by the foliage of the forest. She takes another look around for caution’s sake.

          “Ah, Lady Hinoka! We did it!”

She takes a look around for her liege, a smile lighting up her face. Only, her liege is nowhere to be seen. Instead the bodies of dead corpses litter the ground around her as she steps back in shock, tripping over a tough object falling flat onto her side. She looks to what she tripped over, a deep sorrow wrapping around her heart as she sees the figure laying before her.

Cerulean hues look back at her, glazed over with the veil of death. Teal hair sways slightly with the wind as a long arrow twitches along, pierced straight between the shoulder blades through her heart. The archer reaches for the corpse’s bow running her hands along it’s cold fingers that lightly grip the weapon. Sorrow growing deeper in the pit of her stomach, she pulls the fingers off the wood. A sudden searing pain rips through her side as the memories rush back to her.

She runs her fingers over the curves of the bow, biting her lip to distract her from the pain in her side (or was it for something else) as she collapses forward, holding tightly to the weapon that she was so familiar with.

She blinks back the pain, the sorrow, as she looks to the engraving made in the wood - rough and patched along the edges as if carved by an amateur.

The engraving reads a name, a name she has known her entire life. Clutching the item to her heart, she allows the tears to fall, a cry echoing across the empty battlefield as the water trickles down along the name…

**_Setsuna._**


End file.
